Will I love? Learn? Survive? Die? Or What? (V2)
by BunnyLeCrazy
Summary: {This is the remade version of Will I?} The moment when the Ruffs break through the girls, they snapped. Only when their destiny catches up and when they accept it, will everything stop. "Stop! Don't do it!", "Please don't leave us!", "KILL THEM ALL", "Yes, my Master", "Do you love us, or not!", "Shes evolving!". Only if you read this story, will you find out what happens...
1. Information Here!

**Introductory; Information with Summary**

It was a gloomy and dark day in Townsville. Robberies, crime, destruction, murders, anything you can imagine is happening outside the girl's window. And they couldn't do anything about it. Alexandria, Janette, and Monica are the Utonium sisters. They used to be known as Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles of the PowerPuff Girls, but they have put their super hero act away, and started to live normal teenage lives. Ever since the succession of **HIM** taking over Townsville and the world with the help of his adoptive sons, Butch, Brick, and Boomer (from oldest to youngest). It seemed like a year since this happened. Since then, there were rules that everyone had to follow. Even the girls. The three girls have come to meet with the twin daughters of guardians of Hell's and Heaven's gates, Sora and Zara. The boys have befriended Satan's three grandsons, Monte, Lucifer, and Lysander, Lucifer being the heir of his father, the Devil.

* * *

~Day-walkers **CAN'T** roam around during nighttime and vice versa

~You must _**NOT**_ runaway from your designated area of living nor working

~If you are caught killing anyone, you will be put to _sleep_

~You can't talk back to the higher ups

~You are not permitted to leave their 'job' unless their debt is paid

~Ranks would only be given to those who earned and only can the Nobles give them out

~Power usage would lead to an automatic trip to jail

* * *

These laws or rules were put in place so that **HIM** can monitor anything easily. Of course with his sons doing partial work with **BIG** responsibilities.

Brick~ Air forces and patrol

Boomer~ Water/Naval forces and patrol

Butch~ Land forces and patrol.

They each had different traits.

* * *

Name: Brick

Role: Leader

Signature Color: Blood-Red

Signature Symbol: Skull

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 167 pds

Special Ability: Fire and lava user

Weapon(s): Katana (Main), Twin Blades (Secondary)

Likes: Red, strawberries, reading, food, tigers, etc.

Dislikes: Morbucks family, sluts, hookers, haters, etc.

Lover: None (should be obvious)

Trait(s): Bossy, mean, nice when he wants to be, Mr. Knowitall, second oldest of the three

* * *

Name: Boomer

Role: Defense and Healer

Signature Color: Royal Blue

Signature Symbol: Explosion Symbol

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 160 pds

Special Ability: Ice and water controller, and healer

Weapon(s): Staff (Main), Electric Bat (Secondary)

Likes: Blue, art, being neat, sushi, orca's, , etc.

Dislikes: Morbucks, stuck up people, sluts, hookers, etc.

Lover: None (should be obvious)

Trait(s): Nice, caring, the meanest when provoked, youngest of the three

* * *

Name: Butch

Role: Head Attacker

Signature Color: Forest Green

Signature Symbol: Six Pointed Star (nothing to do with religious beliefs, I wanted something similar to a star)

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 173 pds

Special Ability: Rock shifter

Weapon(s): Gaia Hammer/SledgeHammer (Main), Mace (Secondary)

Likes: Green, technology, sports, music, boa constructors, etc.

Dislikes: Morbucks, sluts/hookers, weak people, judge mental thoughts, etc.

Lover: None (should be obvious)

Trait(s): Strong, little bit mean, caring, eldest of the three brothers

* * *

But there's more to them than those examples. But when it come to the girls, that's another story. They are almost the complete opposite, but with a couple similarities.

Name: Alexandria (aka Alexa)

Role: Leader

Signature Color: Cotton Candy Pink

Signature Symbol: Heart

Height: 5'7"

Weight: N/A

Special Ability: Fire and Ice breath

Weapon(s): Yoyo (Main), Snake Sword (Secondary)

Likes: Pink, sweets, reading, hearts, azara's zorro

Dislikes: Stuck up people, the Ruffs, braggers, etc.

Lover: None (Obvious answer)

Trait(s): Bossy, Ms. Knowitall, Chatty Kathy, caring, productive, eldest of the sisters

* * *

Name: Mona (aka Mona)

Role: Defense and Healer

Signature Color: Baby Blue

Signature Symbol: Bubbles

Height: 5'5"

Weight: N/A

Special Ability: Shabon Freedom and a Healer

Weapon(s): Staff (Main), the Bow (Secondary)

Likes: Baby blue, fashion, art, dresses, dolphins, Mr. Octi, etc.

Dislikes: Haters, racists, the Ruffs, stuck up's, etc.

Lover: None (Obvious answer)

Trait(s): Caring, loving, kind, gentle, meanest when provoked, youngest of the sisters

* * *

Name: Janette (aka Jane)

Role: Offense/Head Attacker

Signature Color: Lime Green

Signature Symbol: Star

Height: 5'6"

Weight: N/A

Special Ability: Nature user

Weapon(s): Hammer (Main), Mace (Secondary)

Likes: Green, sports, music, being lazy, ravens, etc.

Dislikes: Everything that the others dislike

Lover: None (Obvious answer)

Trait(s): Tough, mean, lazy, caring, emotional, second eldest of the sisters

* * *

 _ **I will update the character list if I feel need be.**_


	2. New Day, Old Memories

_**Finished retyping this chapter**_

 _ **Please go ahead and read!**_

* * *

First day of school…what a joy! Well for these girls at least. The two sisters woke up bright and early like their usual routine. Even the second eldest was on track by sleeping in, again. Of course Alexa and Mona let her sleep until everything was ready for breakfast. Jane on the other hand, slept peacefully in her room. Everyone's room was different of course, they no longer share one room together, but they now have separate ones.

* * *

Alexa:

-Cotton candy pink rooms with red heart frames around and about with pictures on them

-A queen sized bed on the dead center on the back room with different shades of pink for her bed sheets and pillows

-A maroon desk to the left of the bed (If you were looking at it from the door)

-Two bookshelves to the right

-Walk-in-closet and bathroom with a cherry blossom scent all over and design in both rooms

-etc. (Didn't want to go in to deep detail or else my mind would wander)

* * *

Mona:

-Baby blue painted walls with bubble frames on the wall with pictures of friends and families

-Also with framed art that she created

-Bed placement was the same but hers was different shades of cyan

-Cyan blue desk to the left

-Studio Station Table to the right

-Same features as Alexa with the closet and bathroom, but Mona had a blueberry scent with a beach theme and design

-etc.

Jane:

-Lime green painted wall with star frames

-Same bed layout but with shades of light green

-Green desk to the left

-Sports equipment to the right

-Same as Alexa and Mona for the bathroom and closet, but with a green apple scent and a meadow design and or theme

* * *

Alexa woke up first as usual. She opened her bright eyes in a well-lit room by the sunlight coming through her windows, and stretched as she got up. Alexa got off from her soft bed and walked towards her closet, chose an outfit to wear, and headed to her bathroom. Her everyday routine consisted of just that. It took her about twenty minutes or so to get cleaned up. When she left her bathroom, steam from her shower came out and out came a seventeen-year-old teenager. Alexa had long, straight ginger hair that reached her mid-thighs and soft cotton candy eyes. She wore a pink plaid sweater, skinny jeans, and sandals. When Alexa walked out of her room, she bumped into Mona, the youngest of the triplets.

"Good morning, Alexa," Mona greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Mona," Alexa greeted back.

Mona was also seventeen, but she had blonde hair and was curled to reach her shoulders and warm baby blue eyes. She wore a frilly cyan-blue tank top, an option of a navy cardigan in which she was carrying, denim skinny jeans, and black flats. They both made their way downstairs, and greeted their father, John Utonium, before he left for work. Jane was still sleeping comfortably in her room without a care. The two sisters prepared breakfast, in which woke Jane up, due to the fact she could smell a delicious aroma from the food.

As the delicious aroma of breakfast reached Jane's bedroom upstairs, she immediately shot up. Knowing that her sisters wouldn't give her breakfast without cleaning herself up, she quickly got out of bed and headed to her bathroom with her school clothes ready at hand. Jane took a quick shower and made her way to the dining room without a care on how she may have looked. Jane wore shoulders-off green shirt that was elbow length, denim shorts jumper, and dark green high tops. She is the second oldest of the three, had mid-back jet black hair which was wet from her shower and had piercing emerald eyes.

"Goooooood morning you two. How are you guys?" Jane greeted as she sat down.

"We're alright. We see that you woke up in time and got ready by the time breakfast was ready," Alexa put the final plate down on the table.

"Did Dad leave already?" Jane questioned as she took some food off some plates.

"Around half an hour ago," Mona answered.

By the time Mona gave her an answer, Jane was already gobbling down the breakfast that they had just prepared. Knowing their green-eyed sister, they also began to eat. Twenty minutes had gone by, the girls finally finished their breakfast and cleaned up after themselves. After they did that, they grabbed their belongings for school and headed off to their first day at school.

The girls walked to school for they didn't lived that far away from it. Their school was called Pokey Oaks High (School). The three girls were known pretty well, Alexa for her intellect, Jane with her athletic abilities, and Mona with her stunning looks and artistic creations. The three girls are finally starting their senior year in high school, and leaving behind a legacy to be remembered by.

Alexa, Jane, and Mona headed to the cafeteria to where they were received their schedules for their final year. Their schedules are as follows:

* * *

Alexa;

Homeroom- Ms. Binker

1st (Math)- Ms. Abbitt

2nd (Geography)- Mr. Devine

3rd (Science)- Mr. Talline

Lunch

4th (Latin)- Ms. Santi

5th (English)- Mrs. Alni

6th (Free Period)

7th (Cooking)- Mrs. Pixton

* * *

Jane;

Homeroom- Ms. Binker

1st (Math)

2nd (Science)

3rd (English)

Lunch

4th (Latin)

5th (Geography)

6th (Free Period)

7th (Physical Education)- Mr. Deverall

* * *

Mona;

Homeroom- Ms. Binker

1st (Math)

2nd (English)

3rd (Geography)

Lunch

4th (Latin)

5th (Science)

6th (Free Period)

7th (Art)- Mr. Gravette

* * *

After the girls received and exchanged one another's schedules, they headed off to their homeroom class with Ms. Binker. Ms. Binker was one of the newest teachers to be assigned at P.O.H, nonetheless one of the youngest. She is only twenty-five years old, ginger wavy hair, stunning brown eyes, 5'9", and was currently in a relationship with Jane's coach, Daniel Deverall. When the girls entered the classroom, they were already familiar with most of their class.

Princess and her wannabe group never did change, Mitch became kinder but played tricks on mostly everyone, even on the principal, Robin became more distant with the girls, and so forth. Jane made new friends the following year and they became family friends because both fathers worked in the same fields. The new friends were named Sora and Zara Amari.

They are the twin daughters of Grim and Cordelia Amari, Sora being the oldest by five minutes. Grim, also known as the Grim Reaper and the Hellish Mothy (Master of the Hellish Yard; if you know who Mothy is, you are amazing!~), was the guardian of Hell's Gates. He is the one who allows the undead to either enter or not. Cordelia, known as the Heavenly Mothy (Master of the Heavenly Yard), was the guardian of Heaven's gates. She has a similar job to Grim, but she is forbidden to ever leave her post because of a taboo in which she had done (will be explained later).

Sora is the older twin of Zara, who are both 16 and skipped a grade. Sora is 5'6", has her father's striking copper eyes and onyx-black hair. She wore a cyan crop top, black denim shorts, a black biker jacket, and cyan converses. Zara is 5'2", has her mother's soft brown-eyes and snow white hair that was curled. She wore black rectangular prescription glasses, a white blouse, a black ribbon as a bowtie, a black skirt with a white layer underneath, white knee-high socks, black school girl shoes.

"Hey, morning," Sora greeted then yawned.

"Hello you three~" Zara smiled.

"Nice to see you two in our class this year," Mona commented.

"Good morning you two," Alexa took her seat next to Zara.

"Anything juicy happened this morning?" Jane asked.

"Hmm, for now all we know is that the infamous Brick, Butch, and Boomer will be attending their senior year of high school here," Zara stated as she casually got her book out.

"You've got to be kidding me, and they're still using those stupid names," Jane face palmed herself hard.

"Now, now dearest, I don't think that's a nice thing to say…" a voice jumped into their conversation.

"If it isn't the boy who called for trouble. How ya' been?" Jane put her feet on her table and laid back.

"If you could kindly take your feet off the school's table, then I think we'll get along just fine"

"Go away first, then I'll think about it,"

"Better to do it now then later Cupcake,"

"Or not. Off you go," she waved him off.

"Butch, she's as stubborn as a mule. If you want to spend your time wisely, then I suggest you carry along with your life," Zara calmly flipped a page.

"Well, well, if it isn't Lucifer's dear betrothal, Zara Amari. Good morning," Butch gently took her free hand and kissed the ring finger.

"Butch, although you are a good friend of mine, I will not take kindly of just anyone doing that to my precious," Lucifer took a seat in front of Zara.

"Whatever you say your highness," Butch teased as he took a seat next to him.

"Lucifer, you in here?" another voice intruded.

"I'm here Lysander. Come sit on my other side, class is about to start," he patted the empty seat next to him.

After Lysander took his seat, homeroom period just ended and their math teacher, Ms. Abbitt started class.

* * *

 _ **Please bare with me as I retype this story, I have found many mistakes and I want to fix them while making changes**_

 _ **So if you are wondering why the lack of updating, that is why**_

 _ **It is taking longer than I had expected to do this**_

 _ **Thank you for waiting!  
**_

 _ **This is it for now, until the next retyped chapter,**_

 _ **Ciao!~**_


	3. Reunion!

After the first four long periods of their first day of school, the girls made it to lunch in one piece. Jane was stuck with Butch because he has the same schedule as her, but on the bright side so did Lucifer and Zara. Although, both Lucifer and Zara have technology class with Mr. Smith as their last period, instead of physical education. Alexa and Brick, also have the same schedule (Brick and Boomer came to class late). Mona was lucky until her third period, when Boomer found out that he didn't have the same schedule as Mona, he demanded to have his schedule change to match hers. Sora and Lysander befriended each other and got along, both have the same schedule.

"How were your classes, Jane?" Alexa walked beside her green-eyed sister.

"A pain in my ass! Butch kept nagging me about how a lady should act and I was close to getting a detention because of him! The balls that guy has!" Jane went off.

"Jane, please calm down. Remember what the doctor said about your high blood pressure," Mona patted Jane on her back to calm her.

"Ugh, yes Mona, I remember," she crossed her arms.

"We should probably hurry, Sora said she wanted to have a picnic outside with us for lunch. Also, do mind your language while we're at school," Alexa insisted, causing the three of them to walk faster.

A few years back when Jane was diagnosed with a very high blood pressure. She already had gone to the emergency room the following year after she was diagnosed due to the Rowdies. Her doctor stated that if she were to ever have two or three more high blood pressure incidents, they may not be able to control it anymore. So, Mona and Alexa have done their best throughout Jane's years to help her control it. Having the Rowdies back in their lives does not help with her blood pressure, they can make it rise very fast. But, not everyone knows about Jane's condition sense, the Utoniums have kept it a secret.

As the girls sped walked to the school's front yard, they were being followed by the Rowdies, along with their two new members.

"Are you sure you want to eat with them?" Lysander asked the three.

"We'll be fine, after all, Lucifer's betrothal is there. We can use her as an excu-," Brick's pants was suddenly engulfed with bright blue flames, causing him to stop, drop, and roll.

"Please take heed on what you say about my Precious. I'm not afraid to take you to Hell with me," Lucifer crossed his arms.

"Haha, Brick the hot-head got toasted!" Boomer started to laugh.

"Oh shut up you blond," Brick stood up from the ground.

"You're lucky that no one was around to see that, and that you have a jacket to tie around your waist to hide the hole you know have on your pants," Butch tried to point out without chuckling, but ended up failing.

"I can't tell if you're on my side or not, Lucifer," Brick tied his jacket around his waist.

The boys hurriedly followed the girls before they were out of their range of sight. But, the boys were being followed by a certain group of girls, who are the most rotten and spoiled of them all, Princess and her entourage. They believe that _they_ are the ones who are going to marry the Rowdies and gain all the power and money that they could ever imagine. Princess with Brick, Jewels with Boomer, Gems with Butch, Ruby with Lysander, and lastly Crystal with Lucifer (all their family members are rich and acquainted. I'll explain who they are later on).

"Are they _really_ going to eat with those girls? I mean, what do _they_ have?" Ruby said in her ever so obnoxious voice.

"Don't worry girls. I'll make sure Daddy gets rid of them," Princess said.

"Ugh, I don't get why Zara is Lucifer's betrothal! She's a nobody!" Crystal started to fume out with hatred.

"Crystal. Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" a red-head said behind her.

"B-Berserk….I-we didn't e-expect to s-see you and your s-sisters here this y-year," Ruby stuttered.

"Well… we decided to come back as staff members of this school, but, we were rudely greeted by hearing gossip about our Madam. We will not let that slide," the blonde sister said with sass.

"Oh can it! You wannabe," Princess hissed with venom. With her saying that, the jet black hair sister punched Morbuck's face, causing her to go flying.

"Bitch," she scoffed.

"Let that be a warning then. We're off to have a picnic outside. Butt in, and you'll be seeing stars," Berserk threatened, "Bratt, Brute, let's go before Madam Zara starts to worry".

When their encounter with Princess and her entourage ended, the Punks headed to the school yard while making sure that the spoiled brats wouldn't follow them. The Utonium sisters and the twins were already in the school yard preparing their lunch and blanket. The boys were hiding behind some tree, even though it was obvious it was them. The Punks walked by them, Berserk picked Brick up from the back of his shirt and dragged him to the girls as he retaliated, his brothers followed her shyly.

"Hey Berserk! Why are you dragging Brick?" Sora took the food out of her basket.

"Found him and his brothers, along with Lucifer and Lysander, behind the tree over there. They looked like a bunch of stalkers," Berserk dropped Brick onto the ground.

"Hey, Love," Lucifer kissed Zara's cheek.

"Hello there. Thanks for joining us you three, sorry if I bothered you," Zara said shyly.

"It's alright Miss! We'd love to join you for lunch! Just don't be afraid to ask next time, ok?" Bratt hugged Zara.

"You three have really changed since the last time we saw you," Alexa commented.

"Why thank you Blossom, nice to see you three grew up. But, I didn't expect name changes. So now you're Alexandria, Monica, and Janette I presume?" Berserk sat down with her sisters following her.

"Correct. Alexa, Jane, and Mona for short," Alexa added.

"Are you three students here?" Mona asked.

"Nope! We have been hired as school staff for the time being. Handling paper work, answering parent questions, dealing with the 'bad kids', and so forth," Bratt answered.

"Who's ready for lunch?" Sora jumped in as she finished getting all the food out.

"We are!" everyone said including the boys.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't think she invited you imbeciles," Jane took a bite of her sandwich.

"Well, we can always _share_ , Cupcake," Butch winked.

"Not gonna happen,"

"I'll make it happen with my authority,"

"No you won't,"

"I will,"

"You won't,"

"Will,"

"Wo-," Jane was interrupted.

"I knew that this was going to happen to I packed a separate lunch for them. So Jane, you don't have to share your food if you don't want to," Sora gave the boys her other basket filled with food.

"Thanks, Sora," Lysander took the basket and opened it.

From there on, the group of teenagers ate their lunch peacefully. Although Jane and Butch got into small fights every now and then. Twenty minutes had gone by and the bell had rung, meaning that lunch was coming to an end. Brute and Bratt helped clean and pack the plates, Berserk had to tell off the boys in order for them to leave before them, the Utoniums had already made their way to their next class, which leaves Sora and Zara with the Punks.

Sora and Zara are actually very close friends with the Punks. They had met five years prior to where they were now. They know each other's secrets, weaknesses, favorites, and even crushes. Sora and Zara's crushes are plainly obvious, Lysander and Lucifer, but the Punk's crushes aren't even in the same district for they moved away a year before. Anyhow, after Brute and Bratt helped Sora pack her picnic items back, they went their separate ways into the school.

At the top of the tall hill in the Pokey Oaks district, there were three mysterious figures overlooking the school grounds. At the bottom of the hill, no one seemed to mind nor notice the three, it was as if...they weren't part of their world.

* * *

 ** _Hello there!_**

 ** _I hope you've enjoyed for now_**

 ** _My writing/typing style have been altered ever to slightly, but it might be obvious to some_**

 ** _Please favorite, follow, or share!_**

 ** _This is it for now..._**

 ** _Toodles!~_**


End file.
